1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for processing substrates of semiconductor devices and the like.
2. Related Art
In the substrate processing apparatuses of this type, a signal indicator has widely been used as a means for displaying (informing) a running state to the outside of the apparatus. For example, as the signal indicator, a buzzer (device for making continuous sound, intermittent sound, or voice), a signal tower (device for lighting or blinking lamps of plural colors aligned by color), and the like are generally used. Such signal indicator operates (makes sound, turns light on, blinks, or turns light off) by predetermined operation conditions set by a user (operator) to inform the running state of the substrate processing apparatus to the outside. Though the function of recognizing normal/abnormal has been sufficient in conventional buzzers, there is a demand for enhancement of buzzer function since the operation conditions of the signal indicator have become complicated.
Particularly, in a large-scale factory or the like where plural substrate processing apparatuses are installed, there is a demand for a signal indicator capable of recognizing each of running states of the substrate processing apparatuses on real-time basis.
In the operation conditions for operating the signal indicator, it is possible to set not only one operation condition (for example, turn light on (make sound) when the substrate processing apparatus is in A-state) but also plural operation conditions (for example, turn light on when the substrate apparatus is in A-state or B-state).